


Games

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [11]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dante likes Dan, Gar is full of anxiety, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, dan is mad, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: Prompt: You bought the last copy of the game I wanted so now I'm mad-oh wait I can come over and play with you? Coolor in which Gar gets the last copy of the game Dan wanted and Gar invites him over to play





	Games

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S THE LAST ONE?!" Dan's voiced echoed throughout the small gaming store, a few people looked at him as if he was a whining child, but continued on their search for their own games. Next to him was a shorter man with curly dark brown hair, said man opened his mouth to say something but Dan cut him off.

"I've been coming in here for two weeks now waiting for this shipment of games to come in, and the day it does there is no more? How does that make any sense?!" Dan shook his head

"You should've pre-ordered it like he did," the cashier, who was named Patrck according to his name tag, pointed out rolling his eyes as he scanned the game and placed it in a bag.

"Will there be anything else, Gar?"

"No, thank you," said person replied handing Patrck some cash and taking the bag. He turned to leave but Dan stopped him.

"I want that game-"

"Then wait another week and there will be more, while you're here why don't you place a hold for one," Gar said stepping back and walking around him. Dan turned to followed before Patrck stopped him.

"If you do anything I won't hesitate calling the police" Patrck held up the phone under the desk before putting it back down. He watched as the two left, Dan walking in the opposite direction Gar had.

Gar began walking quickly to the parking lot and slowed when he reached his car. Unlocking the door he set the game in the passenger seat and sat down. He turned the ignition, the car rumbling to life, but before Gar backed out of his parking space he stopped. He hadn't realized he was biting his lip til the faint taste of iron filled his mouth. He sucked on the wound brefly before steping back out of the car.

Now existing a drug store a few shops away from the gaming store, Dan held a soda in his hand, taking a sip of the cold beverage.

"Hey!" Gar shouted, he cringed at himself for being so loud even though Dan was on the other side of the parking lot. Dan, startled by the random yelling, looked up- almost spilling his drink. Seeing Gar he looked around, he wasn't sure if Gar was talking to him or not. Seeing how there was no one else he made his way over to Gar who was once again biting his lip and looking flustered.

"Hey?" Dan said once he was close enough to Gar so he didn't have to yell.

"Uh, hey," Gar replied, Dan raised his eyebrow confused.

"Is there a reason why you called me over or...?" Dan made a motion with his hands that Gar didn't understand.

"Oh yeah, well you see this game has a two player option, so I was wondering- you know since you can't get your own copy until next week or something, if you might've wanted to come over to my place and try it out?" Gar's voice cracked as the end of his question making his face redder than it was prior.

Dan internally coo-ed at Gar but kept it to himself as he smiled brightly.

"Really? Oh my god thank you! I would love to," Dan took a step closer and extended his hand,

"I'm Dan by the way, sorry for being such an ass before," Gar took Dan's hand and shook it before they exchanged their numbers and went their separate ways.

~~~~~~~

They had agreed to meet at Gar's apartment the next day, Dan walked down the sidewalk looking at numbers above doors til he spotted the one he needed. Stepping into the building he checked his phone once again before using the call box to inform Gar that he was there.

He waited a few seconds, not hearing anything he tried again. This is the right one, right? Dan went to pull out his phone to check as a Corgi sprinted into the room jumping up onto Dan who almost fell over at the sudden force.

"Oh, hey little guy," Dan said after he regained his balance. He knelt down to pet the doggo as Gar entered the building out of breath and carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Oh hey, you need help with that?" Dan asked standing, he watched Gar struggle as he switched the weight inorder to grab his keys.

"Please...?" Dan smiled and took the bags into his arms as he watched a flustered Gar unlock the door and guide Dante up the stairs. They entered the apartment silently, Dan put the bags down on the marble counter top.

"Thank you, sorry about Dante jumping on you though. I was trying to get back before you got here but my car didn't want to start this morning," Gar placed some of the cans into the shelfs before opening the fridge and handing Dan a cold soda.

"Ready?" Gar asked smiling with a soft blush dusted upon his face. Dan smiled too before following Gar into his living room where he got out the game and they began playing.

~~~~~~~

It was about midway through the game when Dan was ready to quit.

"How are you so good at this game?! You've only had it for a day, this isn't fair!" Gar laughed, pausing the game before turning to Dan.

"You're being too impatient with it, are you even using more than just the analogs?" Dan looked down at the controller.

"Yes I am," Dan said matter-of-factly before spamming the other buttons as if to demonstrate. Gar laughed, causing Dan to laugh as well as their face warmed.

"Okay here then, let me help." Gar unpaused the game before reaching over to Dan's hands which were holding onto the controller. After shifting their positions for a few seconds he began moving Dan's character, guiding Dan's fingers and making them press down buttons.

It wasn't long til a bright green "WINNER" was plastered on Dan's half of the screen. They both smiled fondly at it before looking at each other, both of their faces flushed bright red and they moved away from each other.

"One more game?" Gar asked, his voice cracking mid way through. All Dan could do was shake his head, he didn't trust his voice himself.   
The round that followed thankfully cut the suddenly awkwardness out as the apartment filled with laughter.

"Oh shoot, it's getting late. I have to go, I have work tomorrow," Dan said after a few more rounds had passed. Gar looked at his own watch and sighed. He had fun hanging out with Dan, a lot of fun.

"Do you want to come over again and play more? When you have time to of course, but I mean-" Gar stopped himself by taking a deep breath. Dan laughed at him as they stood up, their bones popping from sitting for so long.

"I would love to, thanks again Gar," Dan replied before saying bye to Dante and leaving the apartment. Gar watched him leave, the smile on his face drooping to a frown before he went to clean up the mess they left. When he finished he dropped onto his bed, Dante joining him before licking the side of Gar's face.

"Yeah, I like him too"


End file.
